


Risk It All

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Get off my back, I read about this and thought it was a good idea, Jealousy, M/M, angry fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	Risk It All

Gerard stands by the bar in the club angrily sipping at his drink as he watches Frank dance with another person. It's like the motherfucker won't turn down other people even though he's obviously with his fucking boyfriend.

  
So Gerard gets to stand there and watch Frank almost literally fuck the person he's dancing with. Gerard leans back against the bar sighing loudly even though it's so loud he can't even hear it himself.

  
He tears his eyes away from Frank long enough to see someone eyeing him up from the end of the bar and gets an idea. Gerard turns around and leans on the bar with his ass hanging out farther than necessary.

  
He looks over at the stranger and gives him a bit of a smirk before looking away and just hopes he'll go for it. Gerard glances over when he feels someone press closer to him and sees the dude.

  
He gives him a smile and dude face leans over to whisper something in his ear. He nods even though he didn't hear a thing he said and dude face is pulling him out onto the dance floor.

  
The next thing he knows dude face is all over him doing what Gerard would imagine is trying to dance but he's bad at it. Gerard glance over at Frank and gives a little knowing smirk and boy does Frank look pissed.

  
Dude face pulls Gerard closer by his ass and kisses him, his eyes widen and immediately dude face is knocked on the floor and he's sleeping. Gerard looks over at Frank who grabs him by his wrist and drags him out of the club over to his car.

  
Frank unlocks it pushing Gerard into the back seat before climbing in with him. Gerard doesn't have time to get a word out because he's man handling him onto his hands and knees and yanking his pants down.

  
Frank doesn't bother trying to prep him just goes right in and oh fuck he can tell that Franks not playing around. Frank grabs Gerard's hips and sets a brutal pace and Gerard knows that there will be deep bruises there tomorrow.

  
Frank plasters himself to Gerard's back and grunts into his ear as he thrusts “you think you can just do whatever you want?”. Gerard knows it's a rhetorical question but he shakes his head nonetheless.

  
Frank smacks his ass and grabs the back of his neck pushing his face into the seat. It's a much better position and Gerard has to brace himself against the door so he doesn't slam into it.

  
He can hardly hear what Franks murmuring over the sounds of his own moans and screams. He's surprised that no ones called the cops yet but he's sure that they will.

  
Frank bites down on Gerard's shoulder as he comes and buries himself as deep as he can. Gerard shouts and quickly reaches for his cock that he's basically forgotten about until now.

  
It doesn't take much as soon as he gets his hand wrapped around himself he splattering it all over the seat. Frank pulls out and leans back against the car door sighing “don't fucking do that again” he says but Gerard thinks he just found his favorite thing to do. 


End file.
